Dead Adventure 2 Battle
I Have always enjoyed the modern sonic games as i owned a gamecube and used to play Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle But that all changed awhile back... I had Recently broken my legs in a car accident, so i had to go to the hospital. As both of my legs were broken, that ment i couldnt go to school. They said that they were keeping me in the hospital for a few weeks. My dad brung in my gamecube as he said he asked the doctor if he was allowed to. The doctor willing allowed it. i wish he had never done so... As the only game my dad brought was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and a memory card. i started playing sonic adventure 2 battle and i was greeted to a horific intro. every so often the screen would glitch and a faint outline of big the cat appeared. each time the screen glitched the outline started to grow more and more clear. When i reached the opening screen i saw my old save file, a file i have never seen before. I decided to pick the save file as there were apparantly no other save spots, the save slot wasnt deletable, and my save file couldnt be played. As i started the story mode, i easily got to the gun truck stage with no problem. I noticed every so often i ran from the gun truck the screen inverted its colors for a second... and each time it did i saw big the cat on the front of the truck, with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. as i approached the area were big the cat is on the side of the street the game started to slow. finally it slowed down as you can see the cat with a deadlier smile this time. the game sped back up abit, and now i was chased by big the cat, who seemed to easily catch up. i finally reached the end of the stage where you reach the goal ring. but when i touched the ring, big the cat was right behind sonic holding him as if hugging him. then a text box opened up on the screen saying this... ``''All your futile efforts for nothing'' im gonna enjoy crushing you up... and turning you into cat food. froggy will love this, yes froggy will love this...`` then the game froze with after a gruesome seen where sonic stopped and hit the gun truck. but this time blood splattered over the front of vehicle, while sonic layed there all dead. then big the cat appeared behind him, with axe, and cut off each of his limbs. each time he did he chopped up and crushed each one till it was all mushy. then after the limbs were disassembled he tore out his heart and all his organs and proceeded to do the same thing. At that moment big put all the mushed up sonic parts, and ran at the screen. as if going to jump out. i quickly pulled the plug and then i never played sonic since, scarred from what i saw that day. And everytime i acually would see sonic out of the corner of my eye at a store or whatever. my vision would go poor and i would see a inverted version of big the cat carrying the mushed up sonic... Author note This is my first creepypasta, if you enjoyed this story thank you for reading. Written by FusionSpreader Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Sonic Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Read by Man on the Internet